


hApPy EnDiNg???

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, Murder, Partly based off Tattletail, Post-Canon Fix-It, Schizophrenia, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: "Miss?" Ayano's body stiffened before turning around. No. She couldn't be alive. The voice was young, fresh. Megami's.A girl about ten years younger, the age of eight, was looking at her with puppy eyes. She was huddling a young six year old close while other girls whispered around her.But they were DEAD. The blondes beaten to death, the brunette committed suicide, the pinkette drowned, and the silver haired girl pushed off a building..Clouds of black were spewing from the abyss and the kids jumped, tears streaming from their eyes. "LoOK RiGHt hERe!. LoST sOuLS.!! PErFecT foR FUN!!..!"OR the story where Ayano learns parenting.





	1. Sunday

_Five days til confession._

 

The dream started out in darkness. Ayano didn't care, she never did. Still barely used to emotions she barely even felt boredom.

 

"Help!"

 

Ayano looked in the direction of the cry. It seemed so familiar..

 

She shook her head. No, Megami Saikou was dead. It was only a dream she reminded herself.

 

"Help!!!"

 

Nine more voices joined the carol. Ayano mindlessly stepped forward and looked up, the sight of a falling girl.

 

Megami, or at least the imaginary child resembling her, fell into the awaiting arms of girls who looked just as eerily familiar.

 

Ayano turned her back and started moving. If she ignores the sick illusions her mind comes up with, they'll go away.

 

"Miss?" Ayano's body stiffened before turning around. No. She couldn't be alive. The voice was young, fresh. Megami's.

 

A girl about ten years younger, the age of eight, was looking at her with puppy eyes. She was huddling a young six year old close while other girls whispered around her.

 

But they were DEAD. The blondes beaten to death, the brunette committed suicide, the pinkette drowned, and the silver haired girl pushed off a building..

 

Clouds of black were spewing from the abyss and the kids jumped, tears streaming from their eyes. "LoOK RiGHt hERe!. LoST sOuLS.!! PErFecT foR FUN!!..!"

 

The black haired girl backed away as the girls were screaming, the darkness stealing them away. Megami was hugging them close, trying to comfort the other little ones. "M-miss?!" Ayano shook her head and turned away.

 

The nightmare wasn't ending.

 

The dead children were gone. So was whatever hell demon took them. All that was left was a girl, about Ayano's age, was standing yards away. At first she thought the red on the girl was blood. But no it was just the girl's strikingly familiar red hair and eyes. Blood stained the knife Ayano realized as a sharp pain filled her gut.

 

Drips of red fell from a new wound, the girl now significantly closer. Knife in hand, she glared daggers into the yandere. "Thanks Aishi-san." Pain filled her again, this time she was covered in her own bloody mess of liquid and flesh as the knife ended her.

 

Ayano woke up with a start, a small shriek escaping her lips. She checked her alarm clock. 3 AM. She groaned and tried shutting her eyes.

 

It was only one nightmare, right?  
It Wa _S **N** o_ **T** Re Al R **iG _h_** _T_???!


	2. Monday

_Four Days Til Confession._

 

Class was borring like always. Info-chan hadn't called her since last night, so presumably there was no rival this week.

 

That meant Ayano got to confess to Taro this week.

 

( _i_ **f s** _H_ ~~~~ ~~e l~~ **i** VE _d)_

 

The nightmare from last night seemed to repeat, the familiar children dashing away from the black deadly fog. Ayano could see them from where she stood. They were little specks in the distance, as opposed to the demon's black smothering clouds which were taking up half of Ayano's vision.

 

Maybe if she turned away they'd die sooner.

Maybe if she ignored them they'd disapear.

M- **mA Y**Be  _ ~~iF~~_ ~~ **Sh**~~ E-

 

"Miss?" A tug on her skirt and eight year old Megami's innocent voice.

 

Ayano sighed.

 

No it couldn't be that simple.

 

The black clouds had vanished, like they truly hated Ayano and wanted to see her suffer. She couldn't blame them, but it was still unbearable.

 

"Miss-" "What the hell do you want Saikou?" Ayano responded, completely deadpan. The children gasped.

 

"Language!" Megami scolded. Osoro rolled her eyes, flicking the silver haired girl in the forehead. "We got bigger things to worry about than that." A couple snarls and suddenly a fight broke out between the eight year olds.

 

Ayano narrowed her eyes and pulled Megami away. She wanted to wake up as soon as possible and letting these imaginary children annoy the hell out of her wasn't going to help. "Saikou. What do you want?" "Miss do you know where we are?"

 

"W-what?" Ayano stuttered. Does she entertain the imaginary child or does she straight up point the middle finger at her? Do these kids even understand they're dead?

 

The other nine crowded Megami shouting incoherent greetings all at once. Ayano rolled her eyes as little six year old Hanako tugged on Megami's sleeve. The silver haired girl lifted her ally onto her shoulders as Taro's sister began to bring back order.

 

"Atten-TION! Girls, pwease! Calmwy as possibwe." Hanako's Ls slurred into Ws with almost every word, yet despite the ridiculousness, all the children paid attention. Probably due to the height difference with the shortest one of them proudly on their stoic leader's shoulders.

 

"We need to intwoduce each other." Also a difficulty with some Rs, Ayano noted. She had a habit of keeping track of her rivals' quirks, mostly to use against them. If Hanako hadn't been ashes on the bottom of the incinerator it'd be decent blackmail.

 

"Intwoductions pwease!" Osana nodded energetically. "Me! Me!" Osana waved at Ayano with a grin.

 

Yep. They didn't know they were fucking dead. If they did she would've gotten bitchslapped already.

 

"I'm Osana Najimi, miss!" The orange haired girl smiled and gestured at the girl next to her. Amai Odayaka.

 

"Oooh! U-uh I'm Amai-" A certain purple haired snob pushed the brunette away.

 

"Sunobu. Kizana Sunobu." Ayano's third rival purred, winking at a couple girls. Trying to show off like always.

 

Oka, being next in line, looked up and murmured her name, almost silently. Ayano didn't even bother asking for a repeat. All the others seemed to understand perfectly, and Ayano already knew her. Just fake it and play whatever sick game these dream children were in.

 

Asu gave a pat on the back to her shy friend along with a thumbs up. "Asu Rito, ma'am! Nice to meet you!"

 

Next up were the eleven year olds. The clumsy pinkette was giggling, holding hands with a certain indecent brunette. "Hi! I'm Muja!" She wrapped an arm around the brunette next to her and gave an encouraging nod.

 

"C'mon introduce yourself!" The other 11 year old looked down, not making eye contact. Her friend eventually gave in, the pinkette sighing. "Sorry bout Mida here, she's shy!"

 

Ayano really wanted to make a smart ass remark but considering these girls weren't even teenagers none of them would understand Ayano's seventh week of school and slowly plotting against the woman who was presumably molesting her senpai.

 

Besides they weren't real anyways. It wasn't worth wasting her fictional breath.

 

Hanako held out her hand with a wide grin. "Hanako-chan! Howdy lady!" Ayano didn't even bother shaking it, just coldly glaring at the girl more than a decade younger than Ayano.

 

Megami was last. She looked happy but professional. "Greetings miss!" Her lips curled into a sweet smile.

 

Ayano groaned and turned away, waiting for some sort of progression of this nightmare.

 

In what seemed like minutes, Ayano finally felt Megami tugged on Ayano's sleeve, trying to lead the seventeen year old away with the kids who were scattering around her. Ayano wanted to object, she really wanted to just kick her rival in the shin and shove her to her second death. But then she'd also get swallowed up by that nightmarish terror that had returned and moved at twice the speed as last time, and she didn't really want to see what would happen then.

 

The children ran for what seemed like miles, their little legs aching.

 

Osana collapsed from exhaustion and the others seemed to panic. They yelled, nudging their unconscious friend.

 

Ayano groaned and wanted to slap the tsundere right across the face for stalling this horrid nightmare.

 

She restrained herself, deciding to do what all the other kids were doing.

 

Entertain the dead children until they die again. That was how she told herself she'd survive this dream.

 

However the second her hand brushed against Osana's arm, Ayano blacked out.

 

When she woke up, she was an outsider looking in. A tragedy unfolding before her eyes.

 

_A small orange haired girl's monotone life. Average parents who barely care about her existence, not a single friend to care for her lonely soul._

 

_A black haired boy notices hee in class one day. He promises to sit next to her at lunch. He promises to be her friend._

 

_ And as years went by his popularity grew. She envied it. She grew used to his sole, or at the very least half of his full attention. She took it for granted. But she told herself that she'd finally tell him how much she needed that spotlight, how much she loved him only noticing her. _

 

_ This Friday they'd finally- _

 

Ayano woke up with a start. She looked around and saw the dead kids and sighed.

 

Still dreaming.

 

Osana was snugly in her arms, Ayano was protectively hugging her.

 

The tsundere was pushed off and immediately Ayano stomped off only to be met with a wall.

 

They were in school, somehow.

 

Black clouds swirling around, voices that weren't any of the kids' bounced off the walls.

 

" _Im_ ~~ **He** r~~E m _Y ChI_ **LdrE** N!! ~~!"~~

 

The storage closet was behind them and without thinking Ayano shoved the girls inside. She reached for the doorknob only to realize.

 

It locks from the outside.

 

She stared down at her shoes, fear building up in her system. They were going to die because of this stupid dream logic, they were going to die again-

 

A couple of the kids were hyperventilating. Odayaka, Ruto, and Rana were crying. Rito and Kina were trying to keep spirits up. Yamada and Sunobu were scared, Saikou and Shidesu were unreadable.

 

Najimi looked at the door and squirmed at of Ayano's tight grasp before anyone realized what was happening. Ayano almost reached out to pull her back, but stopped herself.

 

No, Ayano ~~shouldn't~~ didn't care.

 

There was a quiet snap as the door was locked and a quiet "Goodbye guys," was heard from the other side.

 

Then a scream, not just from the eight year old, but from what seemed to be the true tsundere victim herself. A shriek of horror with vicious sounds of metal passing through her.

 

Ayano opened the door a moment later and Osana wasn't there. The yandere closed her eyes, and woke up for real this time, staring at her ceiling.

 

_Osana Najimi was stabbed to death on Monday._


End file.
